23 Days to Live
by Engineered-Chaos
Summary: Jeepers Creepers meets Inuyasha! Story is back on Track! Can Kagome survive the horror when one of her nightmares becomes reality? And will Inu have the strength to save her from a seemingly invincible foe! Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

A/N- This is my first fanfic ever, and I thought this would be a pretty interesting idea. It is a crossover between Inuyasha and the movie Jeepers Creepers. I posted it on another site, but it was not appreciated there. This is my first fic, so please give me as much feedback as possible. Please review it as well. I need to know if anyone likes it, so I can continue. Thnx!!  
  
WARNING! Jeepers Creepers is a horror movie, and this fic will include some scenes of extreme gore and violence. If reading such things makes you queasy, then please Turn Back Now! As for the rest of you, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the movie Jeepers Creepers, or any characters from either franchise. I do however own my own characters, and reserve the right to maim, and dismember them.  
  
Kagome knew this place. She recognized it as the park a few blocks down the street from her shrine. Although her memories of the place were bright and happy, she couldn't shake the feeling that it appeared ominous in the thick darkness. She couldn't quite figure out exactly why she was in the park in the middle of the night. The last she had remembered, she was asleep in her own bed at home.  
  
She suddenly squinted her eyes as she noticed the shapes of people come into focus. A lone teenage girl was walking through the park with her arms folded. A boy appeared who followed her quickly, trying to catch up to the obviously miffed girl.  
  
Her demeanor amusedly reminded Kagome of how she stalked off after one of her fights with Inuyasha. The girl's pace quickened in fear when she heard someone following her, but after realizing who it was, her fear quickly became agitation.  
  
She looked at the boy with anger in her eyes and venomously spat, "Why are you following me Ryou!?"  
  
The boy Ryou seemed a bit taken aback by her harsh tone of voice, and responded a bit angrily, " Oh cut it out Sakura! You're not really angry at me are you?" However, the look the girl gave him, told him otherwise. "You know I would never actually do that don't you?" He continued in a soft voice. "I would never do anything to hurt you in any way." He then cautiously took a step in her direction. At this, Sakura took a few steps back, angrily shaking her head back and forth.  
  
"You're lying!" She cried to him, tears brimming her flashing eyes. "Amori- chan told me she saw you walking with Yuki in the mall last Saturday. She said you two were looking at jewelry together! You've never done anything with her up to this point, and now all of a sudden she's one of your 'good friends'?"  
  
At this statement Ryou got a very guarded look on his face. He didn't want Sakura to know that he had been getting tips from Yuki lately about their relationship, since he was quite clueless, and what he should get her(Sakura) for her birthday next week. He had never felt this way about any other girl, and wanted her gift to be very special. That day Yuki and he had been browsing through the mall, looking for possible gift choices, when he had found the perfect thing. It was a solid gold heart shaped locket with the words, 'Yours forever' engraved on the back. He planned to put the picture of their very first kiss, taken by his sneaky little brother, inside of it.  
  
Kagome's eyes sparkled at the romantic gesture, but she was suddenly pulled back to reality when she realized, 'I could understand what he was thinking!' Although she found their conversation to be very interesting, Kagome's thoughts were abruptly interrupted when she sensed the presence of a dark force nearby. She instinctively shuddered at the feel of so much evil, and as if she had known it was there, she looked up into the treetops above. The sight that met her chilled her very blood, and placed a look of abject horror on her face.  
  
Unknown to the two bickering youths below, it perched on a thick branch directly above their heads. Kagome had no idea what it was, but just the sight of it filled her very soul with a thick, primordial fear. It was hideous. Although it was the shape and size of a man, the similarities ended there. It had skin of a putrid green color, covered from head to toe in thick scales. It was wearing a tattered trench coat and hat with a wide brim, and what appeared to be large folded wings protruded out the back. It smelled strongly of death, and decayed corpses. It smiled in the darkness, and she noticed rows upon rows of long sharp fangs lined its mouth. As she peered up into its fanged grin, words suddenly appeared in her startled mind.  
  
'Every twenty-third spring,'  
  
'For twenty-three days,'  
  
'It gets. to eat.'  
  
"Eat what?" Kagome absentmindedly said to herself. She again looked up into the face of the monster, wondering exactly what it got to eat. As she peered up into its cruel eyes more words flashed in her mind,  
  
'No one knows what it is exactly, or from what dark place in time this . Creeper heralds from'  
  
'Just know that it will never die, nor will its hunger ever be abated'  
  
As Kagome pondered these thoughts in her head, her gaze was again brought to the figure, this Creeper, in the trees, and what she heard of his thoughts, sickened her.  
  
He could smell it. The boy was terrified. Terrified that he might lose this girl before him. The smell of his fear was exquisite. He let the intoxicating odor fill his every pore, filling him with that unstoppable insatiable hunger. He needed to feed. And what he smelled in this boy's fear, told him he had exactly what he needed.  
  
Kagome was confused by the creature's thoughts. 'What does fear have anything to do with its hunger?' She didn't know if it was brought on by her own musings, or if it was the will of another, but words again filled her mind.  
  
'It has to scare you.' 'Because it can smell something in a person's fear'  
  
'Through their fear, it can smell what it is in them that it wants to eat.'  
  
'It needs to feed to survive, so it eats what it needs most.'  
  
'It eats lungs so it can breathe, eyes so it can see, and hearts so it can live'  
  
'It will never sleep, or stop until it has what it wants.' 'It just can't help itself'  
  
Kagome was horrified by this revelation and tried to cry out a warning to the teens, but it fell on deaf ears. She again looked up at the monster and saw it lick its lips in anticipation before swooping in for the kill.  
  
It all happened so fast, that neither Ryou nor Sakura knew what happened until it was too late. The Creeper swooped in directly behind the boy, and thrust his claws through his exposed back. He relished in the feel of his claws tearing through tender flesh, and grinned at the horrified girl before him as his hand burst from the boy's ribcage, gripping his prize in his clenched fist. All Ryou could do was stare dumbly in shock as the blood flowed from his mouth down his chin. He looked down and saw a hand protruding from his chest, gripping what appeared to be one of his lungs in its bloody fist. He looked into the face of the girl before him, tears brimming his own eyes. He knew he was going to die, and the only thing he could think about was how much he was going to miss the stubborn girl before him.  
  
The last words he ever spoke, before succumbing to the dark, was a feeble "run". He then collapsed to the ground, a small pool of blood forming around his still body.  
  
Sakura watched in disbelief as her love collapsed to the ground, his words not even registering in her mind until she saw what the thing did with his prize. He had eaten Ryou's lung, and was now convulsing in either pain or pleasure, emitting horrible sounds as it absorbed the flesh. She took this opportunity to heed Ryou's words, and took off at a dead sprint, fueled by the will to live.  
  
Once the rapture of the kill had subsided, the Creeper grinned at the fleeing girl's actions. He did not even take a single step towards her as he calmly reached into the folds of his jacket, producing a small sharp object in his hand.  
  
That was all Kagome's numb mind could determine before she saw him, in one graceful motion, throw the object in the direction of the fleeing girl. It spun like a demonic shuriken as it sailed through the darkness. He smiled again when he heard the thick sound of confirmation as the weapon finally reached its target.  
  
Kagome ran blindly towards the girl, tears streaming down her face as her form came into view. She was lying face-down in the grass, the bladed weapon protruding from the back of her skull. Kagome hit her knees at the sight, her body racking with sobs. All she could do was chant over and over in her head, 'this isn't real, this isn't happening. Things like this don't happen in my time, only in Inuyasha's. I'll wake up in my bed and everything will be back to normal. This is all just a horrible nightmare.'  
  
She turned her head at the sound of movement, and saw the thing kneeling down by the girl's body. He bent down and took the dead girl in his arms. As he straightened he unfurled his bat-like wings, and with one powerful thrust he took off into the air, and after a moment, disappeared into the night.  
  
Unable to hold it in any longer, Kagome clenched her fists and screamed at the top of her lungs, over and over again. The last thing she remembered before blacking out were the words that again entered her mind,  
  
'Every twenty-third spring'  
  
'for twenty-three days'  
  
'it gets to eat'  
  
'today is the first day.'  
  
She gasped as she sat bolt-upright in her bed. The images of the dream flashed through her mind as she tried to comprehend where she was. Suddenly, the harsh presence of light made itself known, and Kagome blearily looked up into the face before her. Relief flooded her system at the sight of her mother's concerned face, and she realized that she must have been screaming in her sleep. She just clung to her mother, burying her face in the shoulder of her robe as the tears again came to her eyes. But these were tears of relief, as she realized that it really had been just a nightmare. Probably brought on by her constant encounters with demons in the Sengoku-Jidai. But this false hope began to crumble as she remembered those last thoughts. It was the first day. 'No! That was just a nightmare! It can't be real, can it?'  
  
A/N So? What did you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Please share your thoughts with me about my fic. Praise is always welcomed, as well as criticism, as long as it is CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, and not mad rants or death threats. If people like the story I will continue it. Inuyasha will make his debut in the next chapter if this is the case. Thnx!! 


	2. Reflections

A/N: I actually got some reviews! I'm so happy! And IM SORRY for taking so long to update this! I just haven't had the time to sit at the computer and just type. But I plan to make it up by updating this story at least once a week from now on. I have no idea how long it will be, since it is my first, so we'll just see. Anyways enough with the chit chat. I will now answer a few questions by a few of my reviewers, and then continue the story.

**Kohana**--- **I read your fic and I think you're doing a wonderful job! I personally don't like to write in the first person format, but you seem to be doing very well. I think your story is both interesting and original. And I will read it if you continue to write it. If you want suggestions, umm, I would say to be more descriptive. First person stories must be extremely descriptive so the reader gets the impression they are seeing it through the eyes of the character. Other than that I can't really think of anything else. So I'd just like to say good luck with it and any other fanfics you're currently working on!**

Tenken16--- Of course he will pay her a visit. But the question is not just if he will get her, but also where, and when, not to mention what part of her anatomy he is interested in. He He! 

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter. Don't own Inuyasha or the movie Jeepers Creepers, but I can still have fun torturing them. He He He

"…" people talking

'…' people thinking

He was seated on his favorite branch in the Goshimboku, sulking as usual. It was a beautiful day in the Sengoku Jidai. The autumn air was crisp, and smelled so clean that afternoon. Their was a slight breeze blowing that caused his long silver hair to billow out behind him. Yet none of this beauty registered in his mind, as it was focused solely on one touchy subject, her.

"Stupid Wench." He muttered darkly to himself. Seeing her bright happy face in his mind's eye.

" Why is she always in such a damn hurry to return to this 'skool' of hers anyways. Finding the shards of the jewel should come first. After all, she was the one that broke the stupid thing! I hate just sitting here and doing nothing. I should have gone with the others to investigate that possible shard nearby" He muttered to himself.

'Maybe she's just in a hurry to get away from me?' he thought suddenly.

Inuyasha did not like the way that thought seemed to make his chest tighten a little. He brushed the feeling away immediately, and angrily shook his head. He hated being bored. Because when he was bored he tended to think a lot, which was not something he enjoyed very much.

He sighed a bit as he thought of her, Kagome, and found his thoughts wandering back to the previous day, and their argument.

~Flashback~

  Kagome angrily looked up into the face of the silver-haired hanyou that stood before her, blocking her way to the well. His arms were crossed and he was standing with his feet apart, a slight smirk on his lips.

" Wench, where do you think you're going?"  He asked her, haughtiness filling his deep voice. He watched in amusement as the girl before him put her hands on her hips and retorted hotly,

" Inuyasha, do you have to call me that every time you speak to me! I have a name you know, KA-GO-ME!!! She screamed in his face, her cheeks flushed with anger, and her chest rising rapidly with each breath. " And you know I have a big test today, and the next two days after this one. Besides, I do have a life aside from shard hunting, and I've been neglecting it too much lately. I haven't been home in TWO weeks!"

Inuyasha spit back, " I don't give a damn about your life over there, or your stupid tests! You are the shard detector, and that is what you will do. You will detect the shards."

Inuyasha of course did not notice the look of obvious hurt that crossed her features, at the utterance of his harsh words, nor could see the tears that were brimming her dark chocolate eyes as she thought, 

'That's all I am to him, his jewel detector. I was such a fool to think that he cared for me in any way. Besides, he has Kikyo. Who was I ever to think that I could ever be seen like that in his eyes. I'm such a fool' But her pain quickly turned to anger, as she stared in to the smirking golden eyes of Inuyasha as he continued to lecture her. She _was_ going home and there was nothing he could do to stop her. He certainly didn't make any attempt whatsoever to make her want to stay. Her mind made up she suddenly got a dangerous gleam in her eye. She could always make him obey, and it only took one little word. 

Of course all of this escaped Inuyasha as he continued his verbal assault on her, not even noticing the smell of her tears, or the flare of her anger. And he just continued…

"And you can not just go home right when we get a good lead on a jewel shard that's only a days tra-" He suddenly stopped when he finally saw the change in the girl before him. 

He stuttered loudly at the look of anger in her eyes, confusion overcoming him as he tried to understand exactly _what_ she was so angry about. 

"Kagome, wh- why are you looking at me like that? What did I say to make you so angry all of a sudden?"

With that her fury finally exploded, as she screamed, 

"SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

With that Inuyasha was violently thrown to the hard ground. Her 'sit' was so severe that it left him imbedded in the ground _eight feet_, his body twitching in the smoking crater as Kagome continued to scream,

"What am I so angry about!!!!? Inuyasha!! I am not some mindless jewel hunting machine! You seem to forget that too often. I'm a living breathing _person_! You take no consideration of my needs or feelings! You treat me like a, a THING that can be used at your discretion! I just wish you would treat me more like a person, is that too much to ask for?" She burst into tears and ran to the well, gripping the wooden sides as her small form shook with each sob.

By this time Inuyasha was able to pull himself out of the hole and stare dumbly at Kagome's back as she stood there.

For some reason all he wanted to do at that moment was take her into his arms and hold her close to his body, whispering comforting words and apologies in her ear. But he just could not will himself to move from that spot on the ground, not after all of the horrible things he had said to her in his rage. Not after the way he had made her feel. The truth was, that the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Kagome. But it always seemed that his stupid pride made him say things that he neither meant, or wished to say in the first place.

Kagome's sobs finally subsided, and she just stood there staring into the well. She knew that Inuyasha was out of the crater, she could feel him with her miko senses. As she stood there staring into the darkness, she whispered, just loud enough for Inuyasha to hear,

"I know I have to fix the mistake I made when I broke the Shikon Jewel. And I will continue that quest regardless of if I want to or not. So I will return as your 'jewel detector' in three days. Good bye Inuyasha."

And with that she turned around and looked at him one last time before hopping over the well's edge into the darkness below.

The pain and hurt that he saw in her eyes made his heart clench. And all he could do while sitting there on the cold ground, was whisper over and over in his head apologies that would never reach the soft ears of the beautiful girl in anguish.

~End Flashback~

Every time he thought about the look in her eyes that day, his heart would again clench in his chest and he would become overcome with an intense wave of guilt. Guilt for what he had done to Kagome 

'My Kagome'

He shook the thought from his head the moment it had come. He really did have _way_ too much time on his hands. But no matter how hard he tried to fight it that feeling of guilt just would not leave him alone! 

' How can she do this to me!' he thought desperately.

'I am a DEMON for crying out loud, well, a half-demon to be exact. And he cursed his weak human side every day of his life. He knew that if he was a demon he would no longer be plagued with things such as a conscience, or guilt trips.

 But he had known what it was like to be controlled by his demon blood, and it frightened him.

 It frightened him to think of the transformation that came over himself, the desire to do nothing but kill and consume flesh. It was maddening. The joy of it, the inexplicable joy he felt when he ripped through something with his powerful claws.

 His thoughts were again brought back to Kagome as he remembered her that day. She was the only one he remembered. Hers was the only face that stood out in his blood thirsty mind. He remembered the look of worry in her eyes as she gazed at him. And the feel of her warm body as she embraced him. The softness of her skin against his chest. The gentle caress of her long flowing raven dark hair, as it brushed against his face and shoulder. And the feeling of her hot breath on his neck as she clung to him desperately, while he drank in her sweet scent, tinged with fear for him.

As he sat their reminiscing, a slight smile on his lips, Inuyasha realized exactly what he was thinking of and screamed in frustration,

"ARGHHH!!! I can't get her out of my head! This is driving me crazy! She means nothing to me, Nothing!! She's just a human girl!!" 'a kind, gentle, caring, human girl who deserved better treatment than he gave her.' He thought dejectedly.

No wonder she was always in a hurry to get back to her time, she must hate him so much. For some reason the thought of Kagome hating him caused that tightening in his chest to return, and he was again overcome with the sudden urge to go to her, and make everything right.

'But what if she's still angry with me, and won't even talk to me?'

He didn't even care anymore, the memory of her sad, pain filled eyes continuously haunted him, and he just wantd to make things right.

His mind made up Inuyasha jumped from the Goshimboku and raced to the well, his heart pounding as he took only a fleeting glance around, before leaping in, and being consumed in the familiar pink and purple lights.

A/N: So what did you think? I didn't really like it that much, not enough physical interaction, and no horror. But I had to give Inuyasha a reason to go back to her time. The nex chapter will be filled with the Creeper goodness, I promise.

Ja for now!


	3. Reality of the Dream

Okay, here is the next chapter of my little fanfiction. I really appreciated the support I got from you guys in your reviews, since this is my first fanfic. And although I don't quite know how long this story will be, let me assure you that I will finish it. I'm not going to be one of those authors who writes 2 chapters of a story and then doesn't update for a year. So no worries, there will be at least one update a week, maybe sometimes two, or more, depending on the support I get. I will not write a story that no one likes, or reviews. So if it gets bad just tell me and I'll scrap it. Okay, now that that is over, a couple replies and then I will begin chapter 3 of my fic "The Creeper Comes to Tokyo." I know, lame name. If anyone has any suggestions for a new one, I'm all ears, noses, and other body parts. Just a bit of Creeper humor, heh heh.

Puppkid- Honestly, do you think I would actually kill her? I'm appalled!! (grins evilly) I can't believe you would actually accuse me of such a thing! (takes plushy of character in question and begins stabbing it maniacally) But seriously, if you want to know, you're just gonna have to… read the rest of my story. (gasp) heh heh ehhh…

****

****

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, don't own Inuyasha or the Creeper, you get the idea.

"…" People talking

'…' People thinking

Chapter 3: Reality of the Dream 

Kagome was sitting in a crowded movie theatre, mentally cursing her friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. How they had talked her into this, she still had no idea. All she had wanted to do was relax from her shard hunting adventures, and maybe finish some of the piled up homework she had been neglecting. 

She sighed to herself as she remembered the events of earlier that day, anything to take her mind off of what was on the screen before her.

 ~ Flashback ~ 

She had been sitting at her desk for two hours. Her homework long forgotten as she sat there, her chin resting delicately on her hand as she mused over the one person she could not seem to get out of her head lately. 

"Stupid Inuyasha," she muttered to herself, "why does he always have to make me feel so worthless? Why can't he be just a little nicer to me? I mean after all we've been through together, the countless times we've fought side-by-side, the numerous times he has protected me, you would think that he would finally change a little."

' But after all, it wasn't me he was protecting, it was his precious shard detector.'

Kagome both hated and enjoyed being able to detect the shards of the shikon jewel. She enjoyed it because it gave her a reason to be with Inuyasha and the others. If she didn't have the power, Inuyasha would no longer need her, and probably tell her to go home.

Just the thought of leaving his side forever threatened to again reduce her to tears. 

' Why?' she thought 'why do I have to care so much what he thinks of me?'  Why can't I just hate him? He gives me plenty of reasons to do that. So why do I hate to leave him, even when I know that he will never see me as anything more than his 'shard detector'. 

"Why damnit!?" she screamed into her hands, her tears flowing freely now, ruining the problem she had been working on. Tears of agony and despair, but mostly tears of frustration.

That was why she hated being able to sense the shards. The frustration it caused. The frustration of not being able to know if when the few times he had acted kind to her it had only been because she either reminded him of _her_ or if it had been because of the jewel. Did he even see her as Kagome? Or was she just 'Kikyo's reincarnation' to him? She knew thinking of such things would do her no good, and she really could never actually ask him. She realized though, that she really didn't want to ask him. Just thinking about such things was painful enough, but to actually have her thoughts confirmed would be too much to bear.

"Maybe I should just stay here." She whispered to herself "Maybe I should just never return, and just give up on the whole quest." She muttered dejectedly. 

But she knew that she would never do that. She had promised to do her duty and return as the jewel detector in two days. And that is exactly what she would do. She would keep returning, day after day, until the quest was finished, and then she would give him the jewel, and leave him forever.

Kagome was broken away from her musings by the ringing of the telephone. Fearing that her grandpa would get there first, she raced out of her room and down the stairs, just grabbing it before he had the chance to answer.

"Hello?" She asked cheerily into the receiver

She was met with a squeal of delight, followed by the voice of her friend Yuka, saying

" Oh Kagome-chan! You're actually home! How was your trip to that health camp in Kyoto? Were there any hot guys there?

'Health camp in Kyoto? Grandpa actually thought of a reasonable excuse for my absence?' Yuka continued to talk about all of the hot guys Kagome supposedly met on her trip to Kyoto, before saying,

"But your mom said that you would be there for at least another week, what are you doing home so early?"

'Oh, so it was mom who had made up the excuse. Figures, since grandpa probably would have just come up with some other bizarre disease for me to have. To think he actually thought he was being creative by making me out as a hemophiliac.'

"Hi Yuka-chan! Uhh, why am I home so early? Well one of the campers had this really horrible contagious disease, and a lot of people were catching it and becoming even more ill. Actually, he wasn't even supposed to be there, so they had the whole camp quarantined, and everyone was sent home early."

"Oh, that's awful. You're lucky you didn't catch it too Kagome, what with your sensitivity to disease and all. So, what do you have planned for tonight?

"Nothing really. Why, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, Ayumi, Eri, and me wanted to catch a movie after we went to the mall, and we were wondering if you wanted to go too. We haven't seen you for like forever, and we wanted to just hang out like we used to do before you started getting sick all the time."

"Sure! I'd love to see a movie with you guys. So, what movie are we going to see?"

" We thought we would just decide when we got there."

"Oh, okay"

"So we'll pick you up at around 8:30 okay, bye Kagome-chan!"

"Bye Yuka-chan!" click.

'8:30  huh? Well that gives me three hours to finish this assignment and get ready.'

Gods knew Kagome needed a little more fun in her life, and spending time with her friends would take her mind off of all the homework she had to do… among other things as well.

She finished her assignment in one hour and decided that she should pick out her clothes that she would wear. Nothing fancy or anything, just something casual and comfortable. She decided on a pair of low-cut jeans and a simple violet T-shirt with flower patterns on the sleeves and around the neckline. She modeled the outfit in front of her mirror and laughed in delight at how cute she looked.

'Inuyasha would probably laugh at me and call me stupid for wearing such a thing.' She thought sadly. ' He would say something like "Wench, how do you expect to run in those weird tight clothes. Kaede-baba could run faster than you if you wore that stupid thing!" He thought she was ugly anyway, nothing compared to his beloved Kikyo.

She shook her head furiously. No. She would not allow thoughts of _him_ to ruin her good mood. She would go out tonight, have fun, and not think about her life on the other side of the well one. little. bit.

At 8:45 she heard the doorbell ring, and ran down the stairs. She grabbed the door handle and opened the door only to be met by the smiling face of Hojo.

"H-Hojo! I wasn't expecting to see _you_ here!" She exclaimed a little _too _cheerfully.

She saw her three other friends behind him, and looking pointedly at Yuka, said, "Yuka-_chan _didn't mention on the phone that you would be joining us at the movies."

Hojo, completely oblivious to the undertones in her voice, just replied cheerily, "Yeah, I met up with them at the mall, and your friend Eri suggested I should come along too." He handed her a package, blushing, and said, "Here, I brought you some medication for your rheumatism."

'Geez, does he have to blush like that every time he talks to me?' Kagome liked Hojo sure; he was a kind, sweet boy. The only problem was that she didn't like him the way he, or her friends wanted her to like him.

"Thank you Hojo-kun, that was very… err, thoughtful of you."

Hojo was about to reply when he was rather violently pushed aside as Kagome's friends grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the house with just a hasty, "Be right back!" in his direction.

Hojo just blinked in confusion, before shrugging and leaning against the doorframe as Kagome and her friends huddled in the kitchen. Rather, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi huddled while Kagome was smashed in between them.

"Come on Kagome-chan!" Eri whined in exasperation. "The guy of your dreams offers you a gift, and all you can say is that he was 'thoughtful'?" 

"Yeah Kagome-chan," Yuka interrupted. "You finally have the chance to go out with Hojo again after all of the times you've been sick. If you want him to stay your boyfriend, you'll have to act a little nicer towards him."

Ayumi, always the voice of reason interjected with, "But Kagome already has a boyfriend, remember she told us about him that day at WacDonalds?"

"Ayumi!" Eri protested hotly. "Kagome needs to forget about that jealous, two-timing jerk and find herself a respectable man, like Hojo."

Kagome, blushing a deep crimson, just stayed silent as her friends argued over her head. She knew better than to open her mouth at a time like this. It just provoked them

~ End Flashback ~

So here she was, at the final minutes of the painfully _long _movie, with Hojo again attempting to put his arm around her by pretending to yawn. She rolled her eyes at the lame attempt and again shrugged her shoulders, stopping him dead. 

But in her efforts to evade Hojo, her eyes fell on the screen before her, causing her to groan audibly.

The only movie being played at the time they arrived was a gaijin horror film called House on Haunted Hill. Normally Kagome wouldn't mind watching a little gore, but the movie kept reminding her of that dream she had the previous night. That dream had frightened her, truly frightened her. She could still feel the revulsion she had felt at the sight of that monster. She could clearly see his cruel smirk, gleaming eyes, and long pointed fangs in her mind's eye. And she could not shake that impossible feeling she kept having, the feeling that it had been real, that those people had actually been murdered before her eyes.

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts by a hand gently nudging her shoulder. The film had ended and her friends were leaving. She got up, shaking the memories from her mind and followed them out the exit into the night.

She shuddered as the cool autumn wind cut through her light clothing. 'Should have worn a jacket or something' she thought miserably. 'Inuyasha's fire rat haori would be great right about now' No sooner than the thought entered her mind, she felt warmth around her, and discovered Hojo's jacket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Thank you Hojo-kun," she replied contentedly, just glad for the warmth.

"Umm… Kagome? W-would it be alright if I walked you home?" he stammered. Then added hastily, "It _is_ really dark out, and I would feel better if I knew someone was with you, you know, for safety."

Kagome glanced at her friends, who of course were shooing her away with their hands and grinning at her.

"Go on Kagome." Eri said coyly. "You go have fun, we'll talk to you tomorrow."

Kagome just blushed and nodded her head to them. She might as well accept the fact that they would never stop trying to pair her up with him. Staying silent was _sooo _much easier than arguing with them. And all Kagome wanted to do at that point was crawl into bed and go to sleep. She yawned as she waved goodbye to her friends, and turning to Hojo, set off in the direction of the shrine.

They had been walking in an uncomfortable silence for 5 minutes now, Kagome staring at the sidewalk in front of her, and Hojo doing the same, except occasionally giving her a quick furtive glance.

'Why do I feel so uncomfortable around Hojo?' she thought to herself. 'I mean he's handsome, popular, and one of the nicest guys at school. So why can't I just like him?'

"Because he's not Inuyasha" she whispered quietly to herself.

Kagome looked up and could see the lights of the shrine. 'Almost there she thought relieved. Truth be told Kagome had been nervous for more reasons than just Hojo. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Maybe it was just that dream again.

They were only a block away now, and Kagome was beginning to think that she was just being silly, when all of a sudden she felt hands roughly grab her from behind. She was violently pulled back into an alley and felt herself being crushed against the solid form of a man. Her first instinct was to scream, but she felt a cold, sharp object pressed to her throat followed by a rasping voice saying,

"Don't scream, or I'll gut you and your boyfriend over there." 

Kagome felt her head being violently jerked around, and she just caught sight of Hojo being held by a burly, towering man, in a ski mask. His lip was puffy, and there was a trickle of blood flowing down his face from his forehead.

Despite the warning, Kagome began to struggle in the man's arms. She knew what they were planning to do to her, and she would rather die than be violated in such a way. She refrained from screaming however, because she knew that the moment she did they would kill Hojo too.

The man holding her however just chuckled, and placing his lips an inch from her ear whispered, "Heh heh, struggle all you want sugar. I like it when they resist me, makes it more fun and exciting. Panic took over and she began to fight back with a primal need. She flailed her arms, bit, scratched, and finally was able to bring her elbow down into his groin. He released her, doubling over,  and she stumbled for the opening of the alley, only to be tackled from the front and forced to the ground.

"Damn Spider,"  laughed the man who had held her. "Careful or you'll damage the goods."

"Jesus Haza, what's wrong, couldn't handle one little girl?" He sniggered from on top of her.

"Hey, don't blame me, the bitch is strong for her size."

"Then let's work her together man."

"Fine by me Spider, you're the boss."

The casual way the two of them spoke about raping her sickened Kagome. She couldn't do anything to stop them, and they knew it. She couldn't let this happen to her, she just couldn't. 

'Please someone save me' she silently pleaded, tears streaming down her delicate face. But no one came as she was lifted off of the ground and brutally slammed into the back wall of the alley. 

The man known as Haza approached her, and backhanded her _hard_ across the face, splitting open her cheek and sending her to her knees.

She heard muffled groans and impacts followed by more laughter. She looked up through her tear stained eyes and saw Hojo being held with his hands behind his back, his hair held in the man's fist as he was forced to look at what was happening to her.

"Don't even _try_ to be a hero lover boy." The man sniggered. "You're gonna be a little boy and watch my pals play with your friend there. Who knows, you might enjoy watching her moan in pleasure."

Tears of frustration brimmed his eyes as he was forced to watch her suffer. He let out several choked sobs and whispered over and over again, "I'm sorry Kagome, I couldn't protect you." "I couldn't protect you." 

Kagome was again violently hauled to her feet and slammed against the wall. The two men each pinned an arm above her head, and began to roam their hands up and down her sides. Slowly so as to prolong the revulsion. And then there hands were everywhere on her body. Groping forcefully as she let out sobs of despair. 

'Please, she silently pleaded to the heavens, someone help me, please',

" Inuyasha" she begged  '

I need you'

He followed the scent of fear as he soared through the night. It was exquisite. Driving him with hunger and need, he searched out the source. As he came closer he noticed that there were in fact two sources of fear, but one vastly paled in comparison over the other.

One he would enjoy, just like any other kill, but the other, the other source was more like a need. It filled his every pore, and washed over him like a dense fog. He felt saturated in it, and he knew that he had to know what was driving him so mad with desire. Every time he awoke, he would have a desire like this at least once. These were the kills he lived for, the reason of his existence. He needed this person, and would claim them, no matter what.

His search brought him to a dark alleyway. It was filled with several people, but only one caught his attention. It was her. She was the source of his need. She was pinned to a wall by two men, struggling to get free. She was terrified, and so was the other person he saw, who was currently being held by one who was blocking his path to his goal. So like all obstacles he decided to remove it.

He crept up silently behind the man. Careful so as not to alert him. He loved the expressions on their faces when they never saw it coming. The look of surprise in their eyes before the realization of their fate set in. He was now directly behind the man, looming over him in the thick darkness. He reached into the folds of his coat and produced a long smooth shaft of steel. He pressed a small lever and twin axe blades sprung from the shaft locking into place. The man turned around in surprise at the noise, but did not even have the chance to scream. He brought the weapon down with deadly intent, and with one smooth motion took the man's head clean from his shoulders. 

Kagome tried to scream when she saw the neck of Hojo's captor explode in a gush of crimson. But the strong hand over her mouth muffled it into a small gasp. The men were still touching her all over, trying to make the experience as humiliating, and long as possible. They were so absorbed in what they were doing that they did not even hear the sickening splat, as his severed head hit the ground. Hojo was immediately covered in a thick sheen of blood as the man collapsed against him. If he had been just a little taller, he too would have been killed by the blow. Overwhelmed by the situation, he just crumpled to the ground. Lying there in a heap as his savior stepped over his and the mangled body of the man he just killed. At first she thought it was Inuyasha come to save her, but as the figure stepped into the light of the moon, she visibly paled. Her skin became clammy as she stared into those cruel eyes, the men crushing her forgotten, as she went rigid as a pole and moaned audibly.

She was paralyzed with fear. It was like nothing she had ever felt before in her entire life. "No" she begged. "Oh God please no, not this, anything but this." 

It was the monster from her nightmare. Every vivid detail registered in her mind; the tattered trench coat, the wide brimmed hat, the scaly green skin, but most of all, she remembered the eyes. Those cold cruel eyes that seemed to bore into her very soul. And right now those eyes were fixed on her, only her. His massive wings were folded against his back like last time, and he was giving her that same fanged grin he had displayed just before he had murdered those two in the park. 

"Why me?" She pleaded. "Why did it have to be me?" 

Her captors chuckled, unaware of the horror that was looming directly behind them. "because you happened along sugar. That's how it happens" 

But his laughter was cut abruptly as the Creeper finally made his move.

He silently stalked behind them and with one swift motion extended his wings to their full extent, before wrapping them around the two unsuspecting fools. Their laughter turned to screams of horror as they fought to breathe within the leathery mass. The force pressed them even closer to her body, crushing her as their faces, contorted with fear, pressed futilely against her, fighting for air. 

She screamed at the looks of pure terror on their faces, and fought to get them off of her. All she wanted was out. She was being suffocated and knew that at this rate she would pass out. But doing so would ensure her death. So she fought unconsciousness and watched as their bodies gave a few more feeble attempts of escape, before finally sagging against her, their dead visages imprinted on the thin material.

He withdrew his wings and they crumpled to the ground at his feet. He stood there watching her, the hideous slit in his nose retracting and contracting rapidly as he drank in her fear. 

She was paralyzed by the look in his eyes. She couldn't have ran if she wanted to. He advanced upon her, gripping her wrists as he ran his nose up and down her body, smelling every last inch of her. Smelling a particular long time the area of her chest, leaning his head against it, listening to her heart beat. He smiled at her as he lifted one clawed hand, placing it delicately on her cheek. She flinched at his touch, and he just grinned wider. He then dragged one claw across her face, drawing the slightest trickle of blood, before he leaned down and licked it off, savoring the taste. She knew she was going to die, and only one thought filled her mind as she stared into those hunger filled eyes, 

'Inuyasha'

Inuyasha leapt out of the well into the well shrine. It was night time and Kagome was probably asleep by now. He ran quickly across the shrine grounds, and leapt up to her window. But he found the room empty, Kagome nowhere to be found.

 He sniffed the air and alarm bells went off in his head as he smelled it. 

It was Kagome's blood. 

He could just make out her scent and he nearly gagged at the amount of fear he detected. Kagome was in mortal danger and he was not there to protect her. Gripping Tetsuaiga, he leapt onto the roof to get a better smell. She was close, very close. He leapt over buildings as he followed the scent of her blood.

He just prayed that he was not too late. He found himself in an alleyway. Bodies littered the ground and with his keen eyesight he could make out two figures against the back wall. One appeared to be a man, and he was pinning someone against the wall. 

It was KAGOME! 

The look of terror in her eyes made him want to retch. Nothing should make her so frightened, and he cursed himself for driving her off in the first place. He might have not been there to protect her when this started, but he was going to assure that no harm came to her in any way.

He snarled as he leapt through the air, but the moment he left the ground, the figure extended WINGS and took off into the sky with an unconscious Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha landed atop the building and immediately began pursuing after the winged demon. The wind whipped his hair as he fought to keep up with the figure. He leapt over streets, and buildings, bridges, and fields as he desperately tried to keep the figure in view.

After what seemed like hours, the figure finally landed at the door of a giant structure, and entered into the building.

Inuyasha stopped to catch his breath at the opening and noticed a small sign swinging by the door. Upon closer inspection he made out the words HOUSE OF PAIN written in blood. Inuyasha silently approached the doorway and crossed the thresh hold. Not knowing exactly what horrors he would find in this 'House of Pain'.

A/N- Dun Dun Dun. Yay! My first evil cliffy. Sorry to leave you off here, but I just love to cause suspense. Will Inuyasha make it in time? Or will poor Kagome become the Creeper's midnight snack! You'll just have to read to find out. I personally loved writing this chapter. I know it was a bit angsty in the beginning, but I've found that it really enhances the later romance. And yes, this will eventually be an Inu/Kag fic, complete with mild fluffiness. But nothing too over the top since this is a horror story. Well, it's 2 A.M. now and I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send me some feedback. Your reviews just make me want to write more. And if anyone has a good idea for another title, I'm all for it.

Ja until next time!


	4. Into the Darkness

A/N: I guess there's nothing I can really say that will justify leaving you hanging like that for several months. So instead of making up some pathetic excuse, I'm just going to write the next chapter now. So after I respond to a few reviews, I will begin chapter four of my story, which will be called 23 Days to Live from now on. I appreciate the reviews I have received so far, and I hope that my absence will not discourage you to read my story. Again I am very sorry for the delay, and I will try to speed things up from now on. Oh! Before I go, I would like to ask just one question. Has anyone here ever read the manga or seen the anime of Love Hina? I am seriously considering writing an Inuyasha/LH crossover fic. If you think this is a good idea please tell me so. Thank you.

23 Days to Live:

Chapter 4

Into the Darkness 

      An eerie silence was all that met Inuyasha's ears as he quickly ran into the first room of the so-called House of Pain. Fueled by desperation, he craned his head to see if he could hear even the tiniest shuffle of his target's feet. But there was no sound, save for his rapid breathing. The trek had been long, and had even tired him out some, but he would not rest. Not until he made sure Kagome was safe from harm.

'Damnit! Where the hell could he have gone! I arrived just after he did, and yet I can't pick up a trace of either of them. It's as though they've vanished or something. I can't find her scent, but maybe I can sense her fear.'

Inuyasha became angry at that thought.

'Nothing should scare her that much. If only I had been there to protect her. I swear, if that bastard lays one hand on Kagome, he'll wish he'd never been spawned from whatever pit of hell he came from.'

Swiftly crossing the first room he came to the entryway of another. This chamber was at least ten times bigger than the other. Drawing his sword, he cautiously stepped into the room, awaiting an attack at any moment. Easily piercing the darkness, his keen eyesight made out the forms of various metallic and wooden objects. Each one was sinister in design, and here and there he could make out thick iron shackles, spikes, chains, and other creations designed to inflict pain and suffering.

In the very center of the room, he could make out a large wooden table. It reminded him of those 'operating' tables he saw doctors use on the T.V. in Kagome's house. Except that it was much cruder than the heavy metal table he had seen. He couldn't help but also notice the various dark red stains that covered its surface. Many appeared to be years old, nearly faded from existence. But others appeared fresh, meaning that this creature had recently made a kill. He shuddered to think exactly what he used this table for.

The scent of blood hung heavy in the air, as well as another he had come to know well throughout his life. It could only be described with one word.

Death.

Many people had died in this room, and judging by the age of those bloodstains, it had been happening for a very long time. And now this thing was planning the same fate for Kagome!

'Keh! Over my dead body!' was his angry thought. He _would_ save Kagome, and then he was going to rip whatever the hell this thing was into tiny little pieces for ever thinking it could harm her in any way. After all, there wasn't a demon alive that could match his power, not when he had his trusty Tetsusaiga anyway.

Arrogantly, he shouldered his sword and turned to leave the room. But he was stopped in his tracks when he felt a wet substance drip onto his left ear. Faster than thought he spun on his heel, and made a great arcing upwards slash with his sword. But instead of the customary feel of steel on flesh, he only sliced air. Positioning himself in an attack stance, he frantically searched for the source of the substance. Every hair on his neck was standing on end, his sword gripped tightly in his fist, waiting for any flicker of movement, or sound.

But only silence met his acute sense of hearing, and there was no change in the scent of blood and death that he could tell. Warily, he relaxed a bit and put a hand up to brush away the offending liquid on his ear. It felt slimy to the touch, and gave off an odor that much resembled embalming fluid.

'Gods! This shit stinks! But where the hell did it come from? Maybe the enemy is on the ceiling. That thing can fly after all.'

He looked up. And immediately regretted doing so. Even he had to bite back the bile rising in his throat as he stared in horror at the sight before him.

He had seen many things in his life as a hanyou, but nothing as grotesque, sick, and twisted as what he saw before him now.

He must have been looking at 500 bodies. 500 bodies plastered to the CEILING! But that wasn't what had him suppressing the urge to vomit, or cursing his own supernatural eyesight. The truly horrible thing is that each body was stitched to the one adjoining it. And each one seemed to have been stitched up itself, horrible scars covering chests and abdomens.

'What the hell is this?! What kind of _monster_ would do such a thing. Not even demons would do something so sadistic.' His mind was numb, unable to comprehend the horror of the situation. He closed his eyes, attempting to banish the sight, but it was permanently burned into his memory. Except, in his mind's eye he saw one more body added to the human quilt.

Her dead lifeless eyes stared into his very soul. Those hard, accusing eyes, blaming him for her cruel fate. Because he hadn't been there. Because he wasn't there to save her, wasn't there to protect her. He had driven her away, made her cry,

 made her hate him.

He wished he could take it all back, that he could have been there in her time of need. Maybe if he hadn't been so stupid, he would have been there for her, and none of this would have ever happened. But he knew that wishing was not going to save Kagome. He didn't know how he was going to make it up to her, but one thing was for certain. He was going to make sure that her last impression of him was not of hatred. Forcing the foreboding from his mind, he quickly ran from the room and continued his search.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kagome groggily shook her head as she returned to consciousness. She had a slight headache, and wasn't fully aware of where exactly she was. There was a sharp pain in her wrist, and as she examined herself in the darkness. She couldn't see, but she felt that she was shackled to a wall by her wrists and ankles, in a spread-eagle pose.

And then it all came back to her in a rush, the alley, her attempted rape, The gush of crimson as one of her attackers lost his head, and poor Hojo crumpling to the ground before her. And then when he, or rather it had appeared, and strangled her captors with his wings. She could remember the overwhelming fear she had felt when she had looked into those eyes. In his eyes she had seen the certainty of her own death. But she had not passed out,

until she had seen it.

That horrible sight that would forever plague her nightmares. All those bodies, some were even children, stitched together like some psycho version of the Sistine Chapel. Just the memory of it made her want to retch, to retch until there was nothing left. It would be an easier death than what was in store for her.

Silent tears streamed down her face as she realized that in fact, she was going to die.

She was going to die.

And there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing but break down and cry. No one was coming for her. No one was going to save her, not this time. There would be no heroic entrance by Inuyasha. He was probably still sulking about their fight, waiting for her to return in two days.

'I won't even get the chance to do those tests I was so worried about.' She thought with a wry smile.

But as the seconds ticked by, and the certainty of her fate set in, she was again reduced to tears. She was drowning in a sea of despair, and she had no hope. There was not even the slimmest glimmer of a chance for her, and she knew it.

"Inuyasha." She whispered brokenly.

Of all the things that were running through her mind as she hung on that wall, the thought of never seeing Inuyasha again was the most heartbreaking. She just wanted to see him one more time, just once more before she died. She wanted to tell him so much. That she loved him, even if he didn't return her feelings. At least she would have told him. Or to even just look into his golden gaze once more, and run her fingers through his silky silver hair. She wouldn't have even minded if he called her wench, or even bitch, as long as she got to listen to his voice again.

Kagome was torn from her reverie as she heard footsteps approaching in the darkness. She glanced about frantically, attempting to pierce the darkness, but all she saw was black. Suddenly, she heard a click and the room was bathed in a harsh light. Blinking to adjust to the brightness, Kagome was finally able to discern shapes and colors. When her eyes finally came into focus, Kagome immediately wished that she was bathed in darkness once more. Because in the dark, she couldn't see the horrors that were all around her.

She began to sob again as she realized that she was not alone in this room. Right in front of her, she could see the corpses of several people, hanging from hooks attached to chains leading to the ceiling. Her eyes trailed up those chains and widened in horror at what she saw.

In the previous room it had been bodies stitched together, but now it was heads, just heads. There were hundreds of them, all seeming to stare at her with their expressions of shock and anguish. All she could do was hang her head, and whimper pathetically. It was just too much for her fragile mind to comprehend. She had seen some fairly brutal things in the feudal era, but nothing, nothing compared to this.

She instinctively shuddered when she felt someone lift her head, one clawed finger beneath her chin. She knew who it was, and just stared helplessly into the cruel eyes of her captor. He tapped her on the cheek jovially before walking away. Kagome's eyes followed his every move as he approached a wall lined with small doors. It was at this moment that Kagome realized that she was in a hospital, a hospital morgue to be precise. It seemed to have been abandoned.

She watched as he opened one of those doors. Watched as a figure covered in a sheet was rolled out. He threw off the cover and she gasped. It was the girl she had seen in her nightmare, Sakura.

"Why?" She choked out. "Why did you have to pick me?"

He ignored her as he bent over his prize, running his nose along her torso as he smelled her body. Then he straightened and reached into the folds of his trench coat, pulling out a long curved knife. He looked at Kagome, his eyes filled with mischief and glee, before he plunged the knife into Sakura's chest, and giving a forceful rip straight down to her navel.

Kagome turned her head and vomited on the floor, keeping her eyes tightly shut. But even though she couldn't see what he was doing, there was nothing to stop her from hearing the whole horrible event.

Nothing to prevent her from hearing the tearing sound as he ripped her apart with his bear hands, or the wet slap of her organs spilling from her body onto the tiled floor. Nothing to prevent the sound of him consuming one of those organs, and then convulsing in pleasure as he absorbed it. Only when she heard his footsteps drift away did she venture to open her eyes. He had closed the door, but left the large pool of blood, and spare body parts that had fallen to the floor.

Staring into the gory mess, Kagome did the only thing she could. She screamed. She screamed until her voice was hoarse, screamed until she passed out from the exertion.

A/N: Don't Hate me!!! (Ducks as sharp objects are hurled at my head.) I know you must hate me now, but don't worry so much. All will be resolved. And I promise that the next chapter will be out in a few days, maybe four. So until then, REVIEW!!! Thank you for your time.

Ja!


	5. No Fear

A/N: Helloooo! Is anybody here? (Pauses to listen for the angry shouts of neglected readers.) (Silence is all that reaches the timid ears of the wary author.) I guess I've been away for quite sometime haven't I? (sighs) I know I haven't updated any of my stories in like two years, but there's a good reason I swear! You see I'm a member of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints (i.e. the Mormons) And for the past two years I've been on a mission. If you knew anything about the church you'd know what I was talking about. For those that don't, a mission is when we young 19 year old men take two years of our lives and dedicate them to the Lord and bringing people into the church. We pretty much completely cut ourselves off from the world. No TV, computers, video games or movies is just a small part of that. So I haven't been able to continue my stories. But I'm back now and I plan to finish this and my other story. So I hope there are still a few of you left out there who haven't completely abandoned it. So, I guess without further ado, I give you the next chapter of my little horror story. Enjoy! (laughs maniacally) I know I left off at a pretty suspenseful spot. We'll have to see what happens to poor Kagome? Hee Hee Hee! This is so fun!

Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Inuyasha or the movie Jeepers Creepers. So no sue me please!

23 Days to Live

Chapter 5: No Fear

Inuyasha skidded to a halt in the musty hallway as an unearthly wail reached his sensitive ears. His heart clenched within his chest as he felt the despair, the inexplicable horror that the scream carried within it. 'Kagome!' He mentally cried as he tore down corridors, overturning tables, crashing through doors as he sought the source of the sound. It went on for a few more agonizing moments before abruptly cutting off with a strangled moan. The silence that followed seemed even more deafening now.

Inuyasha stopped and cocked his ear, trying to trace the vibrations made by Kagome's cry. When nothing met his ears he angrily slammed his fist into the nearest wall. " God Damnit! Where the hell are you, you bastard! Come out and fight me! You better not lay a finger on her or I swear I'll send you straight back to hell!" He collapsed to one knee, his despair and grief overwhelming his senses. He couldn't find her. He couldn't save her, and he only prayed that she was still alive somewhere in this Gods forsaken maze.

Kagome screamed until she could no longer make a sound. Overwhelmed by her fear and hopelessness she sagged against her chains, darkness enveloping her senses. Across the room the Creeper was just finishing up his snack, when he noticed that her wailing had ceased. He was slightly disappointed that she was no longer screaming. The delicious fear that had been rolling off of her in waves had been heavenly. But even though she had lost consciousness, he could still smell her fear. She must have been locked within her own nightmares, he reasoned with a sinister grin. Even within her dreams she could not seem to escape him.

He loomed closer to her, watching her face contort in silent horror, slick sweat dripping from her pale skin. He still held the wicked dagger that he had used on the other girl, the blade still stained with her blood. He looked from it to her, and back again.

He wanted to hurt her.

Not enough to kill her, just enough to make those beautiful screams pass her lips again. He smirked as he raised the blade above her head, preparing to give her a 'rude awakening'. The knife arced downwards, a feral light entering his eyes as it came closer to her exposed flesh.

"God damnit! Where are you, you bastard?" The knife clattered to the floor as the monster jumped in surprise. He hissed as he heard the challenge from the intruder that seemed to have entered his lair. He glanced at his prize, wondering who could be looking for her, until realization dawned in his glowing eyes.

There had been someone who arrived just as he had taken off with his prey. He had definitely seen a flash of silver and crimson. Frowning, he wondered how anyone could have followed them all the way here, especially in the night. He snapped back to reality when he heard another angry outburst come from the floors above. His pride flared as he discerned the challenge in the fool's voice. So he wanted to fight? Every being that had ever opposed him had met the same fate. Each had perished at his claws, and had become a part of him. Cracking his knuckles he glanced upward with a leer. He was going to enjoy this. It had been quite some time since anyone had sought to challenge him. Glancing at the girl one more time he stalked to a nearby closet and threw open the metal doors. Within was an odd assortment of wicked looking weapons. He took a twin bladed ax from one of the shelves and lovingly stroked the smooth wooden shaft. Placing it in his coat he selected a few more items of choice before closing the doors once more. Pausing at the door he looked once more over his shoulder, staring at his prisoner.

"I'll be back soon."

His raspy voice didn't seem to stir her from her slumber. With one last smirk he flicked off the light switch and disappeared into the gloom, one thought on his mind, 'And then the fun will really begin' Cackling into the darkness he headed for the stairs, and for the much anticipated hunt.

"Another damn hallway." Growled the frustrated hanyou. Was there no end to this place? Inuyasha had been searching for what felt like hours and he had still sensed neither hide nor hair of Kagome or her captor. He hadn't heard anything since the terrible scream, and he was beginning to fear the worst. 'No, don't think things like that!' He mentally scolded himself. Kagome was going to be alright. They were going to escape this hell hole, and he was going to personally tear the bastard that had done this to her into little pieces. Inuyasha balled his hand into a fist, and once more suppressed his anger, trying to put his entire mind to the task ahead. He had to find her first. Nothing was going to happen until he found her. And he knew that if he found her, the thing that had grabbed her would definitely be close by. As he continued down the hallway, Inuyasha was suddenly overcome with a horrible dread. It was as if the light within the room suddenly dimmed, and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Something was coming, he could feel it.

Something evil was very near.

It had been so easy. He had not even had to really look for the arrogant little fool. He was making enough noise as it was, overturning tables, and crashing through door after door. So it had not even been a challenge to locate him. Now he stood at the doorway into the next room. He had been tracking the boy silently through the shadows, following the sounds of his footsteps. He turned the corner silently, and caught sight of his quarry. He now understood what those flashes of silver and crimson had been earlier that night. The man had long silver hair that reached to the small of his back. And his clothes were blood red, but seemed to look odd for some reason.

He scoffed as he took in his enemy's appearance. He was no more than a boy, probably slightly older than the girl even. Perhaps this would not be much of a challenge after all. He sniffed the air softly, detecting the boy's emotions. He felt frustration, anger, anxiety, and a great deal more coming from his body. But there was no fear, absolutely none. He smirked in the darkness. So, did the cocky idiot think this was some sort of game? That he would merely find the girl, defeat the enemy and live happily ever after? Perhaps this would be more interesting than he first anticipated. It was going to be quite enjoyable to break him, to see him quake in terror. Unable to resist any longer, he crept silently down the hall towards his unsuspecting victim. Inch by inch he came closer, the boy never moving once. He just seemed to be standing there, lost in thought, or maybe just lost. The monster prided himself on his abilities of stealth. Any moment now and he would be upon him. Closer, closer, just a few more feet. He could already hear the frightened shrieks in his mind, taste the sweet blood on his lips.

"So, you finally decided to show yourself?"

The Creeper recoiled from the gruff voice as if he had been dealt a blow. The boy turned himself around, facing him fully. He must have noticed the surprised look in the monster's eyes, because his smirk widened. And he continued in a taunting voice, "What? Are you surprised that I knew you were coming? Idiot, I could smell you a mile away." His gaze hardened, his amber eyes blazing in the darkness. Their gazes locked, and he seemed unfazed by the monster that stood before him as he growled sharply. "What have you done with Kagome?" He snarled, anger pulsing from his body like a tidal wave.

The Creeper didn't even seem to hear him. He was too shocked. Over and over in his mind the same mantra kept playing. 'There's no fear, absolutely none. No fear, no fear. He doesn't fear me!' Such a thing had never happened in his countless years of existence. It wasn't right! He was a boy, a mere child. Why wasn't he trembling! Why wasn't he running for his life! Fury welled up within him, as one thought entered his mind. He must die. He must feel pain, he must feel **FEAR**! With a piercing shriek he answered his opponent with a powerful lunge, clawed fingers outstretched, ready to rip out his heart.

Inuyasha was prepared for the attack. Every muscle in his body tensed as he realized what the monster was about to do. He smirked as it recklessly lunged for him, senses blinded by pride and anger. He nimbly dodged to the left, the creature's right arm passing harmlessly over his shoulder. In a flash he whipped out his hand and grabbed its upper arm. The monster seemed surprised as he shifted his weight, carrying himself with the momentum of its attack. With a roar, Inuyasha threw the monster over his shoulder with all of his might, sending it hurtling down the hall. It slammed into a nearby wooden desk, shrieking in agony as it continued to roll and bounce across the floor. Finally it crashed into the opposite wall, crumpling lifelessly to the ground

"Keh" Inuyasha spat in disdain. "What a weakling. I won't even need Tetsusaiga to handle this wimp." He walked toward his fallen foe, arms crossed in front of him as he stood over its motionless form. He couldn't believe such a weak demon had caused him so much trouble. After this, he wasn't going to let Kagome out of his sight ever again. Stupid wench, always getting into trouble. And he always had to bail her out.

Inuyasha's attention again shifted back to his foe man, who seemed to be rising back to its feet. He felt the monster's hateful gaze try to bore into his skull. It's beady little eyes blazing in fury. He returned the glare with his own, not intimidated in the least. "Like I said before demon, where are you keeping Kagome?" It just snarled at him again, the leathery spines around the neck flaring in a threatening way. Inuyasha just scoffed at the display. " You don't scare me idiot. So quit it with the dramatics, and just tell me where you're keeping my friend." He was answered by another angry attack, this time the demon slashing wildly with its sharp claws. Inuyasha dodged every thrust, waiting for an opening to strike. He found his chance when the demon attempted a wide hook aimed for his head. He ducked beneath it and planted a fist in the creatures scaly stomach. He heard a sickening crunch and followed up with a powerful uppercut, catching his enemy under the chin. It flew back again, crashing through the wall into the next hallway, creating a gaping hole in the wall after it. Inuyasha jumped through the hole, approaching his once more felled opponent. He sighed in irritation. This was getting annoying and he really wanted to find Kagome so he could just kill this weakling already.

He watched the motionless figure for a few moments. It didn't make a sound, didn't move a finger. It's chest didn't even rise or fall with its breathing. 'Maybe I killed it?' He thought. If it was dead from a simple blow like that, then it really was weak. He approached cautiously, eyes never leaving the prostrate body. It definitely smelled like something dead, he thought trying not to gag from the horrible stench. With one robed arm covering his sensitive nose, he moved closer. Nudging it with his foot, Inuyasha tensed for an attack, but nothing happened. 'I guess I really did kill it. Damn, now I can't find out where it's keeping Kagome, or even if she's still alive.' He kicked it sharply, but still it didn't stir. "Stupid thing." He growled, before sighing softly. "Well, I guess I'd better start looking." He turned his back and began walking down the hall, beginning his search.

He hadn't taken more than five steps when he heard the rustle of clothing behind him. Inuyasha whirled in alarm, but it was too late. He saw the creature's arm whip out and a glimmer of steel before he felt something sharp impact his right shoulder. He staggered back, and gasped as he felt two more objects lodge themselves into his body. One hit his left leg, and the other struck his abdomen. "I guess it wasn't dead after all." He muttered as he doubled over painfully, clutching his stomach. He sank to one knee, gasping as his wounds began to burn with an unquenchable fire. His vision beginning to blur slightly, Inuyasha was able to look up from the haze of pain and shock, just in time to see the glint of steel as the blade of an axe descended on his head.

A/N: And that's it for chapter 5. It was a little longer than usual, and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm trying to make the story have a sense of suspense, like the movie. Sorry it ended in a cliffie, but you gotta love the suspense ne? Well, I think that'll do. I'll be sure to have another chapter up soon. Did you like the battle scene? I like detail when I write fight scenes, so it's almost like you can see the action in your own head. But if it's too lengthy just tell me. I'm always open to suggestions. And as always, feel free to review, criticize, or flame. Just give me some feedback. It really does wonders for one's motivation. Ja!


End file.
